Crashed Slumber Party
by Hypnotized.By.Golden.Eyes
Summary: In Eclipse, when Jacob promises Bella that he'll come and save her from being held hostage, he doesn't give her a chance to protest. How will the Cullen ladies react to Jacob's invasion? And how will the Cullen men react when they find out what happened?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is just a fun little story of my version about how things would have gone if Jacob really did go to the Cullens' house that night, instead of Bella talking him out of it. The first bit of conversation between them on the phone is directly from Eclipse, but the moment Jacob hangs up, BAM, it's all mine.**

* * *

**.:Crashed Slumber Party:.**

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jake, it's me." Alice watched me with expressionless eyes for a second, before she turned and went to sit between Rosalie and Esme on the sofa.

"Hi, Bella," Jacob said, suddenly cautious. "What's up?"

"Nothing good. I can't come over Saturday after all."

It was silent for a minute. "Stupid bloodsucker," he finally muttered. "I thought he was leaving. Can't you have a life when he's gone? Or does he lock you in a coffin?"

I laughed.

"I don't think that's funny."

"I'm only laughing because you're close," I told him. "But he's going to be here Saturday, so it doesn't matter."

"Will he be feeding there in Forks, then?" Jacob asked cuttingly.

"No." I didn't let myself get irritated with him. I wasn't that far from being as angry as he was. "He left early."

"Oh. Well, hey, come over now, then," he said with sudden enthusiasm. "It's not that late. Or I'll come up to Charlie's."

"I wish. I'm not at Charlie's," I said sourly. "I'm kind of being held prisoner."

He was silent as that sunk in, and then he growled. "We'll come and get you," he promised in a flat voice, slipping automatically into a plural.

A chill slid down my spine, and then the phone went dead.

"Wait... Jake?" I called in immediate panic. Nobody answered from the other line—just dial tone.

No... Oh no.

"Bella?" Alice was next to me, scrutinizing my face. Her brow furrowed. "Is everything all right?"

"I think..." I began, but, feeling slightly nauseated as I realized what was coming, what Jacob was going to do, I stopped my speech. What had I done? He was coming here, with who knows who... What if he and his pack brothers tried to hurt them—Alice, Esme and Rosalie? I couldn't even fathom the idea of the werewolves attacking them. Alice was so tiny… Esme so sweet and gentle… If any of them got hurt it would be all because of me.

A hiss slithered out of Alice's lips, making me jump as I came out of my thoughts. For one crazy instant I thought she'd heard what I was thinking and was angry with me. But her head snapped to the window. Her eyes were narrowed, wary.

"Why did all our futures suddenly vanish?" she asked in a low, furious voice. Her eyes left the window and landed on me. I shrunk at her steel gaze. I could feel two other pairs of eyes on me as well, adding to the pressure.

"I think," I tried again, "that Jacob might be coming here with some friends."

Alice kept her eyes on mine, still narrowed, still cautious, still angry.

"I didn't... When I told him I was being held hostage he might have taken it a little too seriously," I continued in a rush, looking at everyone with apologetic eyes. "He said 'We'll come and get you.'" Esme and Rosalie exchanged a glance, and then Rosalie stood up from the couch, her eyes peering out the window. Esme came over to Alice and me. "He hung up before I could protest, before I could say anything," I finished urgently. I don't know what my expression was showing—I felt scared and guilty... which usually means my face is showing much more than that.

Esme touched my arm softly. "It isn't your fault, Bella," she assured me.

I wasn't convinced. Alice groaned.

"I can't see _anything_," she complained, rubbing the side of her temple with two of her fingers. Her eyes were closed, and when she opened them again they were nervous.

"I don't like this," Rosalie said. She sounded disgusted. "What is the dog planning on doing on this ridiculous 'rescue' mission of his?" She turned to Alice. "And what are _we_ planning on doing about it?"

"I don't _know_," Alice hissed; not at Rosalie, but at herself. I could tell she was frustrated not being able to use her sight.

"You're not…" I hesitated, playing out possible scenarios in my head. "You're not going to fight them, are you?" I whispered.

Alice looked me dead in the eyes. "Bella, if they attack us..."

My eyes widened in horror.

"No! You can't!"

"Bella-"

"None of you can get hurt! This is my fault - I'll fix it."

"Calm down, Bella" Alice ordered. Esme wrapped an arm around me.

"We will try to avoid any kind of confrontation with Jacob," Esme told me. "We don't want a fight."

"What if it comes down to one?" I asked, my voice still barely audible. Jacob had a tendency to jump right into his assumptions and set things straight. What if he just came as a werewolf? What if he didn't hesitate, didn't pause to listen or say a word? What if he went straight in for the kill…?

I shuddered.

"I'm sure it won't," Esme said. It sounded too much like she was avoiding answering the question for me to feel any better.

But I knew this wasn't the same as when Edward and Jacob looked ready to kill each other. This was different. The eagerness of a battle this time was one-sided. The Cullens didn't want to kill anybody. Esme especially wouldn't want to hurt the wolves as much as she wouldn't want her own children being hurt.

I also knew that they wouldn't just let me go, either, though. Whatever Jacob's plan is to take me, the Cullens will act to keep me. But just how far will they go to ensure that?

The images flashing through my head were frightening. I couldn't allow this to happen.

"I'll go out there and meet them," I decided. "I'll set things right before Jacob and whoever he brings can act rashly."

"We don't know what they're planning," Alice said. "If you go out there it would be very simple for Jacob to throw you over his shoulder and start walking away with you. And I can't let that happen." She sighed and held up her hand when she saw me about to argue against that. "We'll all wait inside to see how the wolves decide to handle this."

"But-"

"No 'buts', Bella. If they take you forcefully how do you think I'm going to react to that?"

"That's exactly why I have to tell them myself that it's all a misunderstanding before anything happens!" I was getting frustrated. A fight could not break out between my family and my friends.

"_If_ they give you time to talk," Alice corrected. "But, as I said before, we don't know what they're going to do. Jacob is angry and irritated and that's not a safe mix of emotions for a werewolf. You could easily be hurt or worse. Accidents happen."

"Alice…" I moaned. I was tired of everyone worrying over me.

"Sit down and relax, Bella." Alice lightly pushed against my shoulder and I stumbled back onto the couch. "I'm sure if we don't antagonize them then they'll be better behaved."

"We'll have to handle this carefully," Rosalie told her.

"Yes," Esme agreed with a sigh. "But for now we're continuing our slumber party."

Alice put in another movie and sat down by my feet, turning the volume down low. Esme and Rosalie sat beside me on the couch, but both were too tense to pass for relaxed. Alice was the only one of us who could pass for eased, though I knew she was far from it.

I paid little attention to the events happening on the TV screen despite that I was staring intently at it. I got the gist of the film, which I supposed was a romantic comedy of some sort, but anything other than that eludes me. My brain was focused on the upcoming ambush by Jacob and his brothers. Who would he bring? Embry? Quil? The whole pack? Would Sam allow this? Would Sam even know about this? No, I don't think Jacob would mention this to Sam if he could help it. I doubt Sam would approve. He wouldn't want a war to start over something as silly as this. So as long as Sam isn't in his wolf form, he won't know about it, so he can't stop it.

But what if a war was exactly the result of tonight?

What if Esme, Rosalie, and Alice don't make it out alive? There's too many wolves for them to handle alone, to defend against. And the wolves won't show any mercy. They don't care that my vampire family has spent decades doing their best to be good. Their sacrifices don't matter. To the Quileutes, vampires are vampires, bloodthirsty monsters. That's it.

And if they fight, and my family falls, what will Edward, Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper come home to? Or, more importantly, what _won't_ they come home to?

This couldn't be happening...

I jumped when I felt something brush my hand.

"Bella, dear," Esme's gentle voice said. She had placed her hand on mine. "You're shaking."

I realized then, as she spoke, that I _was_ shaking. I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"It'll be all right," she assured me.

"How can you know that?" I whispered.

Then, simultaneously, before Esme could answer me, all three vampires' heads snapped to the right.

"Well," Rosalie said slowly, "we're about to see for ourselves."

My stomach knotted as my heart sank into it.

* * *

I don't know what I was listening for. Paws thudding against the earth, maybe? Howling? I kept perfectly still, stiff, my ears open and alert. All that could be heard in the room was the low movie playing and my frantic heartbeat, loud even to me. The three vampires in the room didn't move, which kept me frozen in place as well. I tried to hear what they could, but, of course, it was a wasted effort.

"Esme," Alice addressed so low that I wondered if I imagined her speaking at all.

But then Esme rose from the couch, silently moving for the door. What was she doing? My eyes widened, but Alice stood, her palm up and facing me as if to keep me from speaking or moving.

I nearly jumped fifty feet off the couch when something pounded against the front door.

Esme was out of view now, and I heard her open the door. "Hello, Jacob."

"Forget the pleasantries," Jacob's husky voice spat, making me cringe. "Where are you keeping Bella?"

Alice looked at me and gestured that I go speak to my friend now.

I scrambled up from the couch, my foot getting caught on the rug under the coffee table in my haste. Alice caught me, rolling her eyes.

"Keeping her?" Esme asked, sincerely confused. "She's right here, if you'd like to speak with her."

"Yes. I would." I heard Jacob's hostility waver at Esme's kind sincerity. I turned the corner just as he stomped across the threshold into the house, maneuvering past Esme and the door. Esme stepped back, not seeming insulted at all by his rudeness. I noticed Quil and Embry just outside. Both of theie expressions were wary and their frames were trembling. It didn't help when Jacob came inside. Their eyes shot wide, blazing, and their hands clenched into fists. They looked like they wanted to protest but were afraid to say anything.

Jacob had his eyes on the motherly vampire as he walked in. He turned his head just in time, and abruptly stopped before he ran into me.

"Jake," I said quickly, "what are you doing here?"

"I came to spring you," his eyes left me as he spoke, moving around the house. His gaze hovered on Alice and Rosalie behind me.

"I don't need springing, Jake," I said.

He snorted.

"I'm serious."

"So am I. The bloodsucker has no right to keep you from seeing me if you want to. I'm not letting him get away with this."

"Well, I am." I tried to shove him back out the door, but he didn't even budge. It was kind of pitiful and I hoped he couldn't tell how much strength I actually put in it.

Jacob finally took his eyes away from the Cullens to stare down at me with an incredulous expression. "You can't honestly tell me you appreciate being babysat like a toddler."

I grimaced. "Of course not. But this isn't the way to do this. I'll talk to him-"

"Like that arrogant leech will listen to you," he scoffed. I gave him a warning glare but he paid me no attention. "Do you think he'll even hear you out? He not going to change, Bella, he's a living stone, frozen and cold. That's who he is. He's an annoying, controlling parasite who doesn't give a damn about anyone but himself!"

Someone behind me hissed, quick and fast, making Jacob's muscles ripple and coil as he tensed, his black eyes shooting up. Outside, Embry and Quil readied to spring into the house. Esme had a watch on them from the corner of her eyes.

"Watch yourself, mongrel," came Rosalie's voice, cool and menacing. "Or have you forgotten who's home you're in?"

"Hard to forget the _stench_," was Jake's cold reply.

"You could always leave." Her suggestion came out sounding more like a warning, a threat.

"The sooner the better. Come on, Bella."

He went to reach for my hand when he suddenly tensed, along with his friends. Alice had skipped forward, stopping beside me, interlocking our arms. Her expression was sweet, innocent, like a little girls. "Bella can't go with you, we're having a slumber party. Maybe next time."

Jacob was leaning back, glaring at Alice. "Don't think I'm an idiot. I know damn well that bloodsucker of yours is having her kept away from me. That filthy leech thinks he has some kind of rule over her, when he doesn't!"

"Jacob, stop." He was trembling again. It made me nervous. My heart was ready to leap from my chest in a panicked frenzy. "Edward's just trying to protect me, that's it. He just goes a little overboard sometimes-"

"That prejudiced bastard thinks I'm dangerous enough to ever hurt you," he snorted.

"You're not one to talk," Rosalie said. She had moved closer to us, too. Watching Alice's back, I presumed.

"_He _already _has_ hurt her," - I flinched - "and I would never do that. But I can't say I'd do the same for any of you," Jacob snarled at her dangerously.

"You're in our territory," Rosalie reminded him coldly.

"I wouldn't mind a war."

My anger flared. "Jacob Black, nobody is going to war. Do you hear me?"

He ignored me, his piercing black eyes still fierce on Edward's sister. Quil and Embry were both intent with concentration. Their bodies, like Jacob's, were shaking. Esme had taken a couple inconspicuous steps away from them. Her gentle face was smooth, but her eyes held the same anxiety I felt inside me.

"Don't tempt me, dog," Roslalie sneered.

"Rosalie," Esme said, "we don't want a fight with the pack."

"Because you know the battle will rule in our favor," Jacob said. He still hadn't taken his eyes off Rosalie.

Esme, expectantly, wasn't affected by his words. She continued on calmly. "This can all be settled peacefully. Surely no one has to get hurt over this."

"Esme's right. Listen to Esme," I said hurriedly. My veins were still running hot with adrenaline. I wished I had the convenient ability to keep cool and collected in situations like these. I also wished Jacob had that gift, as well.

"There's nothing to settle. Bella's coming with us."

"I'm sorry," Alice smiled apologetically up at Jacob. Her tiny arm extended out across my stomach, and she pushed me behind her. My heart sank to the pit of my stomach at her action, knowing Jacob wouldn't take it well.

His lip curled up, exposing his teeth. "You have no say in what she wants to do," he growled. His body moved forward, towering over both Alice and I.

"Stop! Stop this!" I tried, unsuccessfully, to push my way past Alice, and between her and Jacob. "Don't be like this, Jake. They're just trying to keep me safe."

He growled again, and I scolded myself for the wrong choice of words.

"I know it's silly, but their hearts are in the right place."

"Their _hearts_!" he scoffed.

"Please, Jacob."

"For your own safety? Is that what they told you, Bella? Well, I have something about your safety. Why should I leave you here when one of them could take a snap at you at any moment? Huh? If this is about your protection, they're more dangerous than I am. I bet they wouldn't even mourn your loss if they slipped."

"We have decades of experience over you," Alice said, her posture stretching as she raised her chin higher. She wasn't being kind anymore, it seemed. "You are still a new werewolf, Jacob Black, and any wrong word out of Bella's mouth, no matter how unintentional the offense, could trigger your temper. This isn't about _you_."

"Yeah right."

"How do you not even acknowledge the threat you pose to her?" Rosalie asked incredulously. "We at least take what we are seriously."

"Don't start lecturing me, Blondie! You don't know anything about me!"

"Nor do I wish to," Rosalie sneered. "An utter waste of knowledge that would be."

"Bella," Jacob addressed through gritted teeth, "Lets. Go."

"Jake..."

"Now!"

His arm reached out to grab me for the second time. When his fingers wrapped around my wrist, Alice's pale hand was right there over his. He yanked his hand out from under her grasp sharply, never letting go of me. I almost went stumbling into him but I felt, rather than saw, someone's arm come around my waist at the same time something slapped at Jacob's hand on my wrist. The next thing I knew I was by the couch, my back toward everyone.

A guttural snarl echoed through the air, instantly followed by a frightening tearing sound. I gasped as I fell to my knees as the house shook abruptly with the loud crashing and shattering of glass. I jumped back to my feet, spinning around.

Jacob and Alice were growling in each other's faces, Jacob's giant russet hand clenching the collar of Alice's shirt, and Rosalie was suddenly there beside them, her face looking gloriously like a vampire's for the first time. But that scene I gazed over for not even a fraction of a second was not what made my heart sprint into panic or my blood boil with fear. It was the giant brown wolf now ready to spring at my sisters, standing where the entire front entryway wall used to be but was now torn and ruined, dust and debris still hanging in the air. His hairs were sticking straight up and he snarled, a row of razor teeth glistening dangerously, like his eyes intent on the kill. Before I could claim anything else to sight, the shredding sound ripped through the air again. My eyes followed the noise and landed on a blurred image of Embry before he, too, was a monstrous wolf. This one scared me further, because his bristly snout snapped at Esme. She was quick to move out of the way, jumping back to where Edward's piano rested on the loft. But her mind wasn't on herself. The frantic movement of her gold eyes told me the position her adoptive daughters were in had her fearful.

"Get your hand off me," Alice seethed. I'd never heard Alice speak that way before. The distinct threat in her growling voice chilled me. I felt the sudden urge to protect Jacob, however ridiculous that sounded. But if I didn't do something, someone would get hurt. I didn't want anyone here hurt. The two wolves' claws rooted deeper into the floor, tearing tile and preparing them for action. The thought of them attacking motivated me. I forced myself out of my frozen state and stepped forward.

"Bella, stay where you are," Esme ordered quickly. My body obeyed immediately, but my mind screamed that I had to do _something_! She had to see this!

Nobody else was paying attention to me, though.

"Then don't touch me," Jacob responded to Alice, his black eyes filled with hate.

"If I were you and your pack of mutts, I would leave. Now." Rosalie said.

"Then it's a good thing you're not us, or we'd be cowards."

Both werewolves growled abruptly, making me jump. I realized Esme had taken a step toward the three in the middle. She halted her advance upon the wolves' warning, but I knew she was going to take my place as peacemaker, because she could not do nothing while her family was in danger.

"Alice, Rosalie...Jacob, please step away from each other. Lets not fight about this. We can resolve this differently," she said. She began to slowly approach them again, holding her palms up to the wolves as a sign of amity. "We do not wish any harm on anyone, and I know Bella's safety means much to all of us. For her, perhaps, we can at least try to talk this out. Maybe a compromise is in order here."

Everyone continued to glare. I worried they weren't listening to her, that they were ignoring her the same way they ignore me while they're too focused on killing each other. Esme must have seen a more positive outlook, because she stopped walking and relaxed a little, dropping her arms to her sides.

"Neither of us would ever dare bring harm to Bella, though it's understandable our concerns." She sighed. "Bella," I was surprised when she turned her attention away from the conflict and toward me. "What if you see Jacob tomorrow, after school?"

"Esme, Edward-" Alice started, her head turning away from her captive and to the motherly vampire to her right.

"Edward's not here," Esme stated. I could tell it hurt her to go against his wishes behind his back. "He won't be home until Saturday morning, so Bella has all Friday evening to herself. If she wants to be with Jacob during those hours, she has the right." I caught the disapproving expression that came over her face when she scanned the three boys. I always wondered if Edward was just extra prejudiced against the Quileutes, but it seemed all the Cullens thought it was extremely dangerous to hang around a pack of werewolves. I could trust Esme's judgment more than Edward's simply because she had enough love in her to love every ounce of every thing. If she was afraid of me being with adolescent werewolves then it was genuine fear, not prejudices. "Bella?" she questioned again, asking for what I thought.

"I- that would be fine by me," I stuttered out.

"Jacob?" Esme turned to him.

Jacob's lips curved down tightly. He seemed reluctant to respond. "Fine," he finally said after a minute. His fingers unwound, letting Alice's shirt loose. Alice and Rosalie didn't move an inch. Jacob started taking steps back. And through it all, still, their glares held.

I watched anxiously, waiting for this to be over, and hoping it would never ever come close to happening again.

Suddenly a whine slipped out of Quil. I looked to see his head bowed, and he was backing away slowly. Embry was doing the same.

Jacob glanced behind him briefly. "Crap," he cursed. "Is it Sam?"

Embry bobbed his head before spinning on his four heels and darting away, into the night shadows of the forest. Quil stayed, whining at Jacob. Jacob sighed roughly, then turned to me. "Tomorrow, Bella. Remember."

I just nodded stupidly.

Jacob looked at Esme, shot one last glare at the Cullen sisters, then darted after Quil, who had just reached the edge of the woods and disappeared. It was only a couple seconds before Jacob joined him.

Even with the wolves now out of sight, it brought no instant rest to my anxiety. I stood, frozen, staring off into the space Jacob and his friends had disappeared in.

"Filthy dogs," Rosalie spat after a moment. All three vampires were visibly relaxed now, unlike me. "Come into our home and insult us like we're lower than the dirt they walk on. A little bit of torn limbs here and there would have done them some good."

"Rosalie," Esme chastised in a sigh, shaking her head. "Why don't you help me clean this place up?"

"Of course," Rosalie said, though she looked irritated at having to deal with the destruction the wolves caused.

"Bella, honey?" Esme came over to me. She took me in her arms and hugged me. "Are you all right?"

"Yes. I'm fine," I said feebly. "I'm really sorry about all this. I didn't mean for this to happen."

"It's not your fault, dear. Misunderstandings happen."

"Too much these days, if you ask me," Alice muttered. She came over to us with her hand raised, revealing her tiny silver phone. "Here you go, Esme. Don't worry. He won't be angry with you."

It wasn't hard to guess who she was talking about. Of course, the idea of Edward being upset with Esme over anything wasn't one I could easily imagine.

Esme sighed as she took the phone. "I can't see that he won't be at least a little put out with me for this one, Alice, but I'll take your reassurances."

"Don't feel guilty over this, Esme," I heard Rosalie from the kitchen. It sounded like she continued, but I couldn't hear what was being said. Esme laughed once at whatever my human ears failed to pick up from Rosalie.

"I suppose this means he'll answer, Alice?" Esme wondered.

"No, sorry. You'll have to leave a message; keep it brief, it'll make him worried enough. He'll call you back tomorrow morning." Alice smiled at me. "Ready for bed now, Bella?"

I groaned. "How can I sleep after that?"

"Nothing happened," she laughed. Contrary to her words, her hand came up to her collar and she frowned down at the stretched out, wrinkled part of her shirt. "Well, I could've killed him, it's true." She perked back up and grinned at me again. "But I love you more than this shirt."

"Wow. That's good to know."

"Of course, if it was that brand new shore chic halter I just bought, then he would've lost more than his hand, Bella, I kid you not."

"Alice," Esme sighed as she disappeared into the kitchen, the phone to her ear. It made me wish I could be here in the morning, or awake, or whatever, when Edward called her back. So I could hear his voice. I remembered, then, that I was supposed to be mad at him for having Alice hold me hostage, but after what just happened I felt a very strong need to be in his arms.

"Well, it's nice to know we got lucky on your shirt choice today," I said. "Now, I think bed does seem like a good idea." I really was tired, though I grimaced as I thought of the couch.

As an icy wind hit my face from the outside, it reminded me of the gaping hole now decorating the Cullen house. "I should-"

"We have it all taken care of, Bella. Don't worry yourself," Alice said. "I'll show you where all your stuff is."

I knew there was no point in arguing so I let her follow me up the three flights of stairs to where Edward's room was. When I opened the door and stepped inside, at first, I thought I had the wrong room. I blinked a couple times.

Alice giggled.

"I- What the hell is all this?" I spluttered.

"You didn't honestly think he'd make you sleep on the couch, did you?"

* * *

**Haha, take that, Bella! A bed!**

**The rest of Eclipse more or less stays the same, mind you. I might add one more chapter to this in Edward's point of view, about Esme's phone call and when the guys come home, but I'm not sure yet. In any case, I hope you liked this little twist to the slumber party chapter. I had fun imagining it up.**


	2. Chapter 2

**.:Edward's POV:.**

It's been a long hunting trip. Too long, and it was only the first night out here. One would think I only had enough capacity to worry about Bella up till a certain point before I needed rest from mental exhaustion, but being a vampire had its disadvantages (a massive understatement, really). I couldn't not think about her: what she's doing; if she's all right; if something's happened... And then what if something has occurred? How could I let myself be down here in Northern California, miles away from her, if she was in trouble? Even if I had bribed Alice to keep her out of danger's reach, what basis did I have to go on to believe my psychic sister would be enough while I was away?

Such impenetrable pessimism, and it was never ending.

Which leads me to where I was now, talking with Carlisle, us sitting side by side on the body of a collapsed redwood, my brothers anywhere but where I was; I doubt they'll be coming within twenty miles of me for the rest of the trip.

"He's been there for Bella — and she for him — through some difficult times, Edward," Carlisle was saying. He tried to skim quickly over the memory of our departure from Forks last September. "I know the risks werewolves pose for humans, especially regarding ones who have not been practicing that way of life for very long, but Jacob Black has been a wolf through most of their friendship. I know Bella has already gone behind your back once to go see him. It may only get worse if you continue to forbid her from visiting La Push." I heard him mentally stutter, _w__hich is not yours to forbid_. Carlisle hadn't decided if he wanted to tell me that so bluntly, but it was pointless now.

"I am not forbidding her from seeing him," I said, glaring angrily at the overgrown roots sprouting out of the ground in front of us.

_Then what are you doing, Edward?_

"I'm... It..." I struggled to find the right words, to confess the uncertainties I had. Although I knew Carlisle was right — he usually was — there was so much to it, so much that bothered me on levels I never thought could possibly exist. The acceptance of allowing Bella to run around carelessly with a group of volatile werewolves who were no more than a couple months into their transformations, did not come easy for me. Quite frankly, it scared me to death.

Carlisle waited quietly, patient by my side until I could find the right words to describe my position.

"It would just be easier... Easier if I could know she was safe with him, all the time. When I'm away from her, Carlisle, it...frightens me. I get so anxious that something terrible will happen to her and I won't be there to stop it, or to comfort her. I never fully understood how delicate humans were until I fell in love with one. _So many things to worry about!_ I can't stand for her to be hurt. And... I've waited over a century to find her; I don't want to lose her. I can't. Not again." My voice was barely a whisper when I finished.

The creases of stress on the planes of my face were visible to me through my father's eyes, and I listened as he realized, if he hadn't already known, that Bella's well-being meant absolutely everything to me, because I loved her with all I had; an unconditional love that was as immortal as I was.

But Carlisle could also picture it from Bella's perspective, I saw:

An independent, stubborn young woman who's freedom was being governed by someone, in her mind, she had no power against. How utterly untrue _that_ was! If only Bella knew it was exactly all the power _she_ held over _me_ that brought out this new domineering side of me.

Of course, I did see it now, what Carlisle meant. Overbearing was what I was becoming; what I already was. I had promised I would never force Bella into anything again, but recently I've been doing just that, haven't I? Less extreme than the first time, when I left — a memory that tears my unbeating heart whenever I remember it, which is often — but I'm doing it enough where I'm controlling what I think is best for her. I'm trying to protect her, yes, but perhaps I wasn't doing it right.

When do I ever do things right?

I sighed, the sound miserable even to my own ears.

Carlisle's thoughts were deep in sympathy, as he put his hand on my shoulder. I felt bad knowing how my pain hurt him — he didn't need this, didn't need my worries on his plate. But he wanted to help me, and he asked me to let him. Besides, who else could I talk to? Emmett was beyond annoyed with my mood, and Jasper was barely putting up with me; the latter ignored me most of the time, doing his best not to feel all the contradicting emotions that pervade me, which in turn made me feel even more guilt-ridden. Their brotherly concern was there, of course. They cared. But they wanted this hunting trip to relax and I made it difficult for them. So Carlisle offered they go off together while he stayed with me. They took off immediately after he suggested it.

"I can't imagine how hard this is on you, Edward. I try to picture it with Esme, if she were in Bella's place and I in yours... The persistence you show, the selflessness of keeping her human is a strength I would have never matched up to." I tried not to make a face; it upset him when I didn't see myself the way he saw me. "And as far as Jacob Black goes, I would like to say I wouldn't have kept her from her best friend." He smiled slightly. _It's always nice to believe that you have more potential and ability than someone else, if you were facing their problem, simply because, now, you are seeing it objectively. Easier said than done, as they say. I am actually very proud of you, Edward._

Then his thoughts transitioned back to the problem at hand: my reactions regarding Bella and Jacob. A thought occurred to him, about their relationship.

_I wonder if part of it is jealousy. Should I bring it up? There would be nothing wrong with it. It's a very common, natural thing to feel. I know I've felt it myself, how ever irrational. But maybe Edward-_

"It's not jealousy," I sighed. "Well, I mean, jealousy is there. But it's the very smallest part in... in what I hadn't realized I'd been doing. I can hate Jacob Black out of jealousy; but I could never stop Bella from seeing her friend out of such a flaky, irrational emotion."

"It's your inability to protect her."

I nodded, grimacing at the disconcerting words. A person relies on their mate for protection, even when not asking for it. It was a rule, but a desirous one; a duty that comes stamped in one's mind naturally, formed out of love. For decades I've watched that desire to act performed through Carlisle with Esme, Emmett with Rose, Jasper with Alice, and there was never a time I doubted their ability to succeed in it. I wished I could be like that with Bella; I wished I knew how. But when she runs off...

"When she runs off to see him I have no idea if she'll return in one piece, or return at all. I can't go with her. I can't even be in the same area if something _were_ to happen, and Alice would never catch it because she can't see where the wolves are involved. It's like nothing can be done once she crosses that line into La Push. She's out of my reach there, like she's vanished, like she no longer exists outside of my mind. I feel worse than helpless! When she runs off to a place I'm forbidden to go even to save her, I can't help but to..."

"Forbid her from going there, too?"

My eyes shot downcast at how awful that sounded. I must be a terrible person. Selfish and terrible.

"Edward." Carlisle squeezed my shoulder firmly, leaning slightly so he could see directly into my eyes. He knew me too well; a curse and a blessing from being with him for so long.

"Son, do not think low of yourself."

Of course, leave it to my father to worry about me falling another step deeper into my own dark mind; instead, he should focus on how to keep Bella from being dragged into it along with me. I wasn't pitying myself. But the facts where clear — why not acknowledge them? I was letting my fears get the best of me, letting them control me and, ultimately, control Bella. If I wanted to be as good as my father and brothers were with their mates, I surely had to be better than this. Yet, why did it seem so hard?

"You love her," Carlisle said, as if it was the answer I sought. "As a result you are protective of her, overly so. That's something every one of us can relate to. There's no perfecting that. We have all been there, at those moments where we get a little carried away. I had to help Emmett and Rosalie settle their feud once — you know how assertive they both are, and poor Emmett just wanted to make her happy." He sighed, and I wondered when I'd missed that. "I'll be the one to say, though, that one mate is not more protective than the other. I've realized that with years of observation and experience."

Esme, Jasper, Alice, me, himself, and other mated vampires who I've only known through his memories flashed through his head.

"Some show it more, as in you and Jasper... But I'm sure you've seen how secretly Alice has her watchful eyes on him through her visions. She is just as her husband is, only less obvious about it. And I wouldn't put it past Bella to have that same protectiveness over you. The only difference is: she is human. She doesn't have the physical strength to protect you the way I'd assume she most likely wants to, and that would also put her in a vulnerable position mentally."

I had never thought about that. And I should have, what with Bella's constant ridiculous talk about how she wasn't good enough to deserve me, when it was clearly the other way around.

"You are different than her in that aspect," Carlisle continued. "While she's human and has human frailties and needs and perspectives, you are..."

"A vampire," I finished, seeing where this was leading. "Everything about me, including my emotions — such as the instinct to protect — are more powerful than hers by nature."

"Exactly. The scale we measure things by is different. Your acts to ensure her safety might be selfless and out of love, _and_ appreciated, but they may be coming off a bit stronger than either of you want them to be." He looked away from me, out into the shadows. "That, and I can't say anybody would particularly enjoy the freedom to see their best friend taken away from them, especially by the one they love."

"You're right. I know that."

"I know you do, Edward." _There is nothing to be ashamed of._

"I want what's best for Bella. I want her happy, and if seeing Jacob does that... But I worry so much... How do I overcome that?"

Carlisle frowned. _I can't help you with that, I'm afraid._

"Yeah, I guess I knew that, too."

"But what I propose..." Carlisle met my eyes again, "...is that you trust Bella. Jacob might be a werewolf and consequently a bit dangerous, but Bella is smart. And she knows him well; better than any of us do. _And_ this wouldn't be the first time she's befriended mythical beings. She'll be careful."

I wondered if that would be enough: being careful...

"I will..." I began to say, then trailed off.

What will I do?

How would I cope if I dared let Bella go, which I knew was the right thing to do? I'll be out of my mind with worry until she returns, if she returns... No — quickly, I cleared my mind of the thought. First, I had to stop thinking in such a negative way. I had to trust Bella's decision to see Jacob. Faith, I suppose, was what I had to rely on. Faith and trust. There was no going back, either, because now that I've realized and acknowledged what I've been doing, I knew I needed to fix it.

I took a few minutes to think this through. I thought of Bella sneaking away to the reservation. The more I resist, the more she fights it. What if she got hurt during one of her escape methods? Also, do I want her to think of me as being her captor, or of Alice being that? We're her family, not her enemies. I had to change my actions, and thinking of Bella's reaction, of how happy and less stressful she'd be once I break down the shield I had over her, I could no longer deny this was best for her; and I had to believe that, because she believed that.

Maybe, though, for my sanity and Bella's safety, precautions could be taken. A compromise could be made?

"I will try," I decided. "I'll talk to Bella and apologize for my behavior. I'll fix it. Just..."

Carlisle's brow furrowed. He was already wondering what he could do to help despite he had no idea what I was going to say.

"Just..." I moaned and laughed at the same time, exasperated, "Why couldn't her best friend be human?"

"Things would be a lot easier for you then, wouldn't it?" I heard a smile in Carlisle's voice now. "You know how Bella is, though; she can't relate to someone unless there's an element of supernatural in them."

"But a _werewolf_? Why not something smaller, less dangerous? Say a mermaid? A unicorn? Even someone like Superman would have sufficed. And actually, Superman might not be such a bad thing, with Bella, even if I would have to fight for her affections just as much."

My father chuckled once, but I was surprised to hear a strange edge to it, a humorless one.

"We've never encountered such creatures, or any sort of comic book hero. How do you know they wouldn't be dangerous to Bella?" Even as he spoke lightly, there was still a layer of hardness tinged in his thoughts that I tried to decipher. It was so sudden — what had I said?

"Keep to the point, please," I responded, rolling my eyes slightly, while the corners of my mouth curved up, all for his benefit. Although, it was amazing how much better I felt, now that I had a clearer head on my shoulders. I hadn't realized before how much I needed this talk with Carlisle. It's been a long time since we've spent this much time together, only the two of us. I had missed this.

"Well, shall we hunt?" I nodded, but neither of us moved right away.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

His thoughts were instantly filled with love and support, and to my extreme embarrassment he kissed the top of my head as he stood up. I was grateful he didn't make a bigger production than that.

"You will get through this, Edward," he said, his back to me, walking away. _You will be happy._

The finishing thought grabbed my attention away from anything else, for although he meant it to be a reassurance, there was a warning woven into it; a threat, even. As though if the promise failed to become fact, someone would pay.

My first response was that it was ridiculous, that I was mistaking. But as I watched my father head into the forest, I knew his thoughts were no mistake. I also knew it was not something he would literally act upon; only feel; and I suddenly caught on to what had caused it, what had upset him in my words just moments ago, and what he had actually been feeling for a while.

I was stunned.

There was a part of Carlisle that was disappointed.

With Bella.

A sick twisting wound through my stomach at the thought of Carlisle being upset with her in any amount, yet I knew I could not deny him the right to be. Even if it was my fault — as he must see that it is — and as much as he sees Bella as a daughter, I knew Carlisle was just desperate for me to be happy. Truly happy. Like everybody, he simply felt protective.

Maybe I wasn't so terrible, after all.

_Maybe._

* * *

It was in the early stages of dawn when the two of us headed back to the jeep. We weren't leaving for home until tonight, unfortunately, but we wanted to change our clothes. They didn't smell, because we didn't sweat, and they were perfectly in tact because our hunts weren't messy. But hunting was dirty no matter how quick and graceful we were; dirt, leaves, and even fur still clung to us. Emmett was the only one who still came back from a hunt with blood on him — the thrill of battling his prey is what he looks forward to. It wouldn't be hunting to him without the challenge.

Carlisle reached the jeep before I did.

_You have a message, son, _he thought. I picked up my pace when I saw the red light on my phone blinking through my father's thoughts. When I reached the car, I flipped the phone open to see who's call I had missed. It was Alice. A plethora of scenarios swam through my head at top speed, and I quickly shook them away, reminding myself I had to stop thinking the worst.

Quickly, I called my voicemail.

_Edward, —_ it was Esme —_ please don't be angry with me,_ the message started.

Carlisle stopped his rummaging in the trunk for his clothes when he heard, not Esme's voice from my phone, but the anxiety coming from it. That, and the fact she was worried about me being upset with her caused a bad feeling to creep its way into me. I couldn't fathom what the problem was, or how she was involved.

_There was a little situation here regarding Bella's freedom to go to La Push..._

My stomach sank.

_Please call me back when you can._

* * *

Every time. Every time I leave something has to happen. It was like a limitless curse, one that I was destined to drag with me through all eternity. And the people I loved had to suffer with the consequences with me. How was that fair? If the world wanted me, it could take me; just leave my family and my Bella out of it.

After I had played the message Esme had left on my phone, Carlisle and I had shared a frantic glance. I didn't think my body could go any colder than it was, but in that instant I was proven wrong. It wasn't that Bella had just ran off to the reservation again like last time. No, this was different, and I knew that because of my mother's tone. It had me worried that the very things I feared had come true.

"Calmly, Edward," Carlisle had cautioned me when I went to call Esme back and pressed too hard on the dial pad. "We don't know what it is that happened."

"We know something happened," I almost growled. Is this what they meant when they say I overreact? Probably. But how could I stop it, when there was a very good probability that Bella had been injured, and it was clear Esme had just went through something, herself; Carlisle's internal wariness and worry for his wife had been my second proof of that, though he appeared calm. I did envy the way he could control himself, tame his panic. Even able to read into his mind, I never knew how he did it so effortlessly.

The phone rang only once before Esme picked up.

"Esme. What's wrong? Are you all right?"

"Oh, Edward. Yes, I'm fine. Everyone is."

I wasn't sure if I should really believe her? I could tell she had been prepared for my panic and was already trying to calm me down before I got too far ahead of myself. Was I really that predictable? Or did Alice say something?

"What about Bella?" I had asked, still uncertain.

"She just left for school with Alice."

My body relaxed.

"But tonight, Edward, Bella is doing what she wants. I am not interfering. She's going to La Push after school." Esme had said this confidently, as if making clear where she stands on this subject. I remembered, then, her words from the message: please don't be angry with me, she had said. And I wasn't. I didn't blame her, either. After all, it had been what Carlisle and I were just talking about hours earlier. Bella had the right to do what she wanted.

"Edward?" Esme asked warily when I didn't respond right away.

"It's okay," I assured. "That's fine. Really. And she'll be back later tonight?"

"Yes..." My mother sounded hesitant, but I guessed it was my easy acceptance that took her by surprise.

"Okay." One evening. A few hours with Jacob, at most. She'll be fine.

"... I'm sorry, Edward. I didn't mean to disregard your opinions or concerns, but who Bella spends time with is her choice."

I almost laughed that she sounded as if she was scolding me, while at the same time seeming hesitant to tell me I was wrong. Esme's never been afraid of voicing when she disagrees with me, but on certain occasions she feels more cautious. She must feel this is a tough subject for me. I appreciated her for that, but she needn't worry so much about me.

"I know, Mom. You're right. It is Bella's decision."

I had almost felt the waves of pleasant surprise coming off of her, the relief emanating from the phone. Carlisle, who had gone back to digging up his clothes once he knew it wasn't an emergency, was smiling.

"What brought on this change of mind?" Esme asked me curiously.

"I had a talk with Carlisle," I told her.

"Oh." Now I could hear the familiar gentle smile that she always wore, in her voice. "Those are always nice."

"They are," I agreed with a slight grin.

"Well, I still am sorry, Edward. It was all I knew to do in order to prevent anybody from getting hurt. I'm glad you're seeing that Bella needs her freedom, though."

"Don't worry about- Wait. What? Why would somebody have gotten hurt?"

Carlisle was now leaning against the jeep, waiting for me. I gave him a questioning look, wondering if he'd caught it too, or if I was reading too much into Esme's words, or had even possibly heard wrong; but Carlisle's brow creased. He didn't know what she meant, either. He, like I, had assumed Bella had spoken up once she realized I had bribed Alice to keep her away from La Push this weekend. But an outburst from Bella wouldn't have been dangerous to anyone.

"What do you mean? What happened?"

"Nothing happened, really. Bella had to call Jacob and cancel plans, and she told him she was being held hostage. He took it literally..."

My cool exterior from just moments ago wavered. "What happened?" I asked again.

Esme sighed. "Jacob came with two of his friends to, er, get her."

The image it produced in my head made me growl, low and feral.

"Nothing happened," Esme reminded me quickly.

That didn't soothe me, and I let Carlisle take the phone out of my hand.

"Esme, are you sure you're all right?"

"Yes, of course, Carlisle. You worry so much. We are all fine. Jacob and Alice just came too close to... And Rosalie got defensive, you know how she is. But everything was resolved. I am telling you it is all okay."

As much as we didn't like what our imagination was conjuring up about whatever incident went on, we took Esme's word for it. Still, I wanted to get home earlier than we planned because of it. We'd still stay till that night, but I wanted to leave a few hours ahead of our previously arranged schedule. Carlisle didn't have any problem with that - he wanted to see Esme - and after Jasper and Emmett heard what happened in Forks during our absence, they had no complaints either. We had left just over four hours ago and now we were nearly home.

I was impatient for the ride to be over, so I could be with Bella. I had been worried about her since the time I knew school let out. Since I got no phone call from anybody, clearly she made it back home safe and sound, and would be sleeping in my room when I got there. The thought kept me sane during the car trip, and made all the worries I had in the last 24 hours seem foolish...for now. I imagined her wrapped in the gold covers of the bed, the brown waves of her hair caressing her porcelain face, while wondering what would be muttered in her sleep, and I smiled in fond amusement. I pictured how I would join her as soon as possible once I arrived home, how she would unconsciously curl into my chest as she always did.

The next thing I knew, Carlisle was turning onto our drive. My anticipation spiked.

Esme was waiting for us on the porch, her tools beside her.

"Welcome home." She smiled at us when we turned into view of the house, knowing we could hear her though we were still inside the running jeep. But none of us were focused on her, but on our home behind her.

The entire first story wall that covered the entrance was completely gone, windows, door, and all. There was nothing left from the area that was recognizable; it was all dust and debris. Parts of the second story had crumbled with it, as well, and the tiles from the floor were clattered across the ground, scratches running down the majority of them, like they were clawed to pieces. The hole in our house was covered by a clear sheet, which acted as a temporary shield until the old wall was replaced.

"Woah," Emmett commented, as he stepped out from the car, assessing the damaged house. "What the hell happened here? Did Rose finally do the impossible: get jealous of her own reflection in the window and take it out on the house?"

"Funny, Em." Rosalie's scathing response came from upstairs. Emmett chuckled as his wife appeared at the top of the staircase.

"If you say so, babe."

"Actually," Rosalie continued haughtily, folding her arms over her chest, unnecessarily _strutting_ down to the first floor, "three dogs down at the La Push pound got loose and decided they'd come for a visit."

"I heard about that." Emmett frowned, sorry he missed it. Sorry, like the rest of us, that Rosalie, Alice, and Esme had to deal with it alone. It wasn't something we were comfortable with. Not by a long shot.

The extent of the damage, however, I hadn't known. Esme's brief explanation over the phone wasn't detail oriented. I thought no actual fighting had happened, but the condition of the house says otherwise. The thought boiled the venom in my veins.

"I said nothing happened, and I meant it," Esme said quickly when she caught sight of the variations of anger and fear my father, brothers and I were expressing on our faces.

"Nothing happened?" Alice appeared, stepping down from her bedroom window just above us, landing beside Esme. "My new blouse: ruined!"

"Alice, it was only stretched out, and you were about to ship it off to charity next week, anyway."

"That is beside the point, Esme. I still had three more hours left to wear it before the day ended. It was a nice shirt," Alice pouted. I only caught a hint of teasing in her thoughts; the rest showed she was very much irritated, and it wasn't so much about what happened to the shirt versus what had caused it.

My eyes widened in shock at the memory. The others weren't far from catching on, either.

"You were...wearing it?" Jasper asked her slowly, imagining how a shirt of hers could possibly get ruined by a werewolf if it was on her. His imagination went into overdrive and he, expectantly, exaggerated a bit from what really happened. But the truth was no better.

"He grabbed you?" I said, astounded, sparking another flare in Jasper's fury.

"What happened, Alice?" he demanded.

Alice was watching her husband now, her thoughts concerned. "He stretched out my collar, it's true. But other than that nothing happened, as Esme has said," she assured us; assured him, as she skipped to his side and took his hand, smiling brightly to ease the worries she knew he had racing through his head.

"It's too bad. I would've liked to hit that giant face of Jacob Black's," Rosalie said. _And worse._

"How did you guys get into that?" Emmett wondered, filled with more curiosity at the moment than what Jasper and I were feeling. Everything was clearly fine now, so in Emmett's mind that meant there was nothing to worry about anymore. But he'd be damned if he was leaving them home alone again.

"Let me just tell you, Edward, that I don't blame you at all for wanting to keep Bella way from that arrogant buffoon," Rosalie said to me as she came out through the kitchen, having to use its door, as the front one was no longer available.

"He was only-"

"Don't defend him, Esme. He treated you awfully, and his little pack was no better."

"They were just worried about Bella." Esme looked at me, then Carlisle. "They really didn't mean any harm."

_Yes, that's why they snapped at you_, Rosalie thought, rolling her eyes. I took a sharp intake of breath, hissing, as Rose remembered the moment she almost lunged at the giant gray wolf who phased dangerously close to Esme.

"What?" Emmett and Jasper asked me instantaneously. They weren't idiots. They knew only Rosalie would tell us exactly what happened because of her irritation, whereas Esme and Alice would edit the event.

"Nothing," I said, closing my eyes and pinching the bridge of my nose. "Just the wolves phasing - that's what destroyed the house. Nobody was attacked, however. Esme managed a compromise."

"How many were there?" Carlisle wondered, eyeing the house. He was very good at suppressing his anxiety.

"Two, and then Jacob," I answered.

"Well, damn, you guys were evenly numbered," Emmett grimaced. Carlisle and Jasper both unconsciously leaned closer to their wives.

"Can I just say that we had everything under control," Alice said in exasperation, waving off all our concerns. "The moment I saw our futures disappear, we were ready to handle it, okay?"

Whatever my sister thought, her wording did not appease us. When she saw their futures disappear? Emmett and I shared a look.

_That's reassuring..._ he thought sarcastically.

"Hey!" Alice had caught our look. "Did anything bad happen?"

"You and Jacob growling face to face. Ring a bell?" I offered. She glared at me, especially when Jasper's body went rigid.

Emmett, on the other hand, chuckled once, trying to imagine our littlest vampire facing up to Jacob.

"Well, I'm so sorry for not letting him drag Bella off," Alice retorted. I frowned at her.

"You know I didn't mean it like that, Alice," I sighed. It's not that I didn't appreciate how much she cared for her best friend. But the thought of my mother and sisters almost attacked by werewolves while we were gone - with Bella right there in the middle of it all - was sickening. If I had only allowed Bella to go visit him sooner, this wouldn't have happened. It was my fault.

_Get a grip on yourself, Edward_, Alice thought. _I see that look in your eyes._

I ignored her.

"Nobody was hurt," Carlisle reminded us again, squeezing Esme's hand as if the reminder was meant more for himself, than us. "That's all that matters now. What's done is done." _And will hopefully never happen again._

Oh, it wouldn't. Not if my brothers and i had anything to say about it.

As if to emphasize my thoughts, the three of us shared a look of unspoken understanding and agreement, before the two slowly went off in different directions with their mates; Emmett prodding Rosalie for more details, and Jasper and Alice communicating in their own silent way. Seeing them, I felt a sudden longing.

"Bella's upstairs asleep, Edward," Esme said, coming over to me. That brought a smile to my face.

"Thank you, Esme. For everything." I kissed her on the cheek before darting into the house to join Bella, and leaving my parents to themselves.

Her breathtaking scent saturating the house lifted my mood, reminding me of all the fantasies I dreamed up to occupy myself during the trip home. My smile was wider when I got to my bedroom; however, when I opened the door, it faded. The bed was empty.

Confused, I followed the sound of her breathing to the couch, where she was bundled up in a ball, fast asleep. I went over to transfer her to the more comfortable sleeping arrangements the bed offered, arrangements she for some reason didn't seem to want.

"Bella," I laughed quickly, shaking my head as I stealthily lifted her into my arms without waking her. "What were you thinking now?"

* * *

**I admit it — I got a little carried away with the Carlisle/Edward conversation in the beginning, but once I started I couldn't stop! Besides, I like it.**

**I've always wondered what Edward thought when he saw the bed he bought Bella completely untouched and found her on the couch instead. :D**

**Thank you for the reviews! Hope you enjoyed. :]**


End file.
